Martha, my dear
by Little Miss Canada
Summary: Paul McCartney meets a girl, this is when he is younger. When he joins the Beatles, he sees her and wants her just like when they were in school, when they were children, ect. Possible swearing, I'll keep it as clean as possible.
1. Chapter 1: Martha My Dear

_Chapter_ _1: __Martha,__My__Dear_

**I sat on the grass next to me mum. "Mummy, I'm bored!" I complained.**

"**Go play, James," she said briefly.**

"**Alright, I'll go play. But with who?" I said.**

"**Take your brother to the play structure and let him play on it," mum said, "Look, there is a little girl who you can help. Maybe, if you ask her nicely, she will let you push her on the swings,"**

**I rolled my eyes and took Micheal's hand and walked over to the play structure and he ran to play on it. I walked towards the girl sitting glumly on the swing. She looked really pretty, closer I got the more she looked amazing.**

"**Hullo," I said politely, expecting her to tell me to go away and that she will figure out how to push herself even though she still had a foot and a half to grow.**

"**Oh," she said startled, "Hallo. Would you mind helping me swing? Da had to go to work and Mammy is reading her story. My brothers could honestly care less about me. Would you please help me?"**

"**Of course," I smiled, "Me mum told me that I should help you. I'm James Paul McCartney but I prefer being called Paul. What's your name?"**

"**I'm Martha Annalise Hefner. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I'm youngest of four and I have all older brothers," Martha said.**

"**Yeh," I said, "I have a younger brother. I feel sorry for you, I mean that your the youngest,"**

**I looked at her curiously; cream-coloured porcelain skin, waist-long (and light) blonde hair, dark sapphire blue eyes that offset the light colour of her skin and hair, a perfect heart-shaped face, and a beautiful, perfect (it honestly looked carved, all of her did) mouth.**

**How could one person be so lovely?**

"**Hey, Martha!" someone called, "Why are you hanging out with a boy? They are disgusting,"**

"**Oh," Martha said, "I have to go, Paulie. I mean Paul. Um, it was a pleasure meeting you. I-I, uh, well I'll see you around,"**

**She jumped down and ran to the person, "Jude, your so mean! He didn't do anything," she called to the person. **

**I liked that she called me 'Paulie' instead of 'Paul'. Martha seemed very sad to go, too. I suppose that's when I realized I fell in love with Martha. The thought of it; Mr. and Mrs. James Paul McCartney...us together.**

"**Hey, Paul!" Micheal called, "Lets play a game!"**

"**Fine, but I choose the game," I called back.**

"**Ugh, you chose last time, though!" he argued.**

"**I don't care," I threw at him, "I'm older than you, so technically you have to do what I say,"**

**He started whining about how unfair that was and that he would never be older than me. I wondered if that's what Martha's brothers had to put up with. Did her brothers let her do whatever she wanted? She did seem very fragile. Plus, she never told me how much older they were. Maybe because that would give away her age, she did seem very mature. Could she be older than me? I thought I would never know.**


	2. Chapter 2: And I Love Her

_Chapter 2: And I Love Her_

The door opened, it was the middle of Social Studies. The principal walked in and behind him was Martha. I was in shock, this was an all boys school. Why was she here? I was happy to see her but it was a shock. The teacher smiled at Martha.

"Hullo, Miss," he said.

"Hallo," she replied.

"May I ask what you name is?" he asked politely.

"I'm Martha Annalise Hefner. It's a pleasure to be here, I actually don't mind that it is an all boys school. My older brothers tell me it's O.K for a girl to go to this kind of school," Martha answered.

"Your brothers told you that!" he said shocked.

"Yes, they say that I should be who I am even if that means standing out in a group of girls. I'm very brave considering what I've been through...I'm glad to be here. Thank you, Principal Martin, for showing me to class," she smiled.

"Ms. Hefner, you sit next to Mr. McCartney. James, will you show her what chapter we are on?" he motioned as I raised me hand, "Do you have you text book, Ms. Hefner?"

"Yes, Mr. Coley," she answered, pulling out her text book.

The things she was holding slipped and went are over the floor, "Not my artwork!" she cried picking it up.

I got up and walked over to help her, "Here you go, Martha," I said.

"Paulie, it's good to see you once again," she said looking up, her beautiful face was inches away from mine.

"Mr. McCartney, Ms. Hefner, to your seats. We are reading with a partner about the effects of the Great Potato Famine. Does anyone know where that took place?" Mr. Coley said dully.

We took our seats and I showed her what page we were on. When no one raised their hand when Mr. Coley asked about the Great Potato Famine, Martha sighed and raised her hand.

"Ms. Hefner, do you know the answer or do you have a question?" he questioned.

"I know the answer," she replied, "The Great Potato Famine took place in Ireland, causing many of the Irish people to England, mostly Liverpool and some other parts that I cannot remember,"

"Very good," he said, "Did you learn that at your school?"

"Yes, we were studying how many people moved their families from Ireland to Liverpool," she said briefly.

I looked at her in awe. "How did you know that!" I whispered.

"I like history and I'm completely Liverpudlian," she whispered back.

"Do you want to be me partner?" I asked changing the topic.

"Sure, your the only one actually know and I-I uh, yeh, um never mind," she stuttered the last part.

"How old are you? Pardon my asking,"

"I'm going to be fourteen in February," Martha said.

I realized that she was actually _younger _than me. That was one fear taken care of. I remembered that we were going to have a Christmas dance but I thought she would already have a 'date' so-to-speak.

"We are having a Christmas dance soon," I started.

"I know, my friends all have dates to go with...I am always the odd one out," she replied sadly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd go with me. I don't have anyone to go with 'cause I don't know many girls," I said boldly.

"I would love that, you don't need to worry about a suit or anything like that. My friends told me that I would get a date and they would know what colours my dress and your suit will be. Sorry I talk so much," she answered.

I didn't think she talked too much, she was just nervous. "I don't mind as much as most people. Others don't understand how some people talk when they are nervous," I told her.

"I'm not nervous, actually I'm quite happy to be here," she answered back.

I opened the book and started reading, I couldn't pay attention to the lesson. I would keep looking at Martha, she was so beautiful and I was, well, me. Why would she go with me when there a guys much older and more handsome? She seemed so kind and, so wow. John would be so jealous once he met her.


End file.
